I Just Want You
by Yara Aresha
Summary: "Bodoh, aku dan Shiho tidak ada hubungan apapun. Shiho memang menyukaiku, tadi dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Kau tahu Ran aku hanya mencintaimu..." Oneshoot.


**I JUST WANT YOU**

* * *

_A Detective Conan Fanfiction, __**Oneshoot**_

_**Detective Conan©Aoyama Gosho**_

_I Just Want You__**©Yara Aresha**_

**Warning** : Typoo, OOC, Abal, AU, Pasaran

**Pairing** : Shinichi Kudo & Ran Mouri

* * *

Gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu terdiam. Badannya yang bersandar di tembok sesekali terguncang pelan. Ada genangan air dipelupuk matanya. Ya, dia menangis.

Laki-laki disampingnya sudah berusaha meredakan tangisnya itu selama 2 jam, namun kalimat apapun yang keluar dari laki-laki itu tidak ditanggapi sama sekali. Sang gadis memilih tak berbicara. Laki-laki itu bingung, melihat bibir mungilnya yang terbiasa ramai oleh celotehan-celotehan kini terbungkam rapat tanpa suara.

"Ran, berhentilah menangis!" pinta laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu.

"Hiks..." namun gadis bernama Ran yang sebaya dengannya tetap menangis.

"Kau kenapa 'sih Ran? Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

"Tidak tahu, Shinichi kau pulang saja sana! Hiks..." Ran mendorong tubuh Shinichi menjauh.

"Ck, dasar bodoh. Mana mungkin aku pulang sendiri dan meninggalkanmu begitu saja eh? Lagipula sudah hampir malam, ayahmu pasti mengomel nanti."

"Biar saja, pokoknya aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. Sudah sana kau pulang saja duluan," Ran berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di halaman sekolahnya.

Sore itu Ran Mouri dan teman masa kecilnya Shinichi Kudo masih enggan untuk pulang dari gedung sekolahnya, SMU Teitan. Sebenarnya yang sama sekali tidak mau beranjak dari sana hanya Ran saja, Shinichi laki-laki penggila misteri itu hanya merasa kasihan dan... khawatir pada teman masa kecilnya itu, bagaimana pun juga Ran seorang gadis. Meskipun dia jago karate tetap saja membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian dijalan sangat berbahaya jika malam hari bukan?

Shinichi mengikuti Ran dan duduk disampingnya. Sejak kecil laki-laki itu sangat tergila-gila dengan _Sherlock Holmes_. Ia bercita-cita sebagai Detektif layaknya Holmes. Dan bukan rahasia umum lagi jika ia menjadi idola banyak siswi SMU, namun ia selalu menolaknya karena hatinya sudah terpikat pada seseorang, entahlah siapa dia, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu isi hati Shinichi, bahkan Ran yang notabene sahabatnya pun tidak mengetahui siapa orang beruntung yang Shinichi cintai.

Shinichi mulai membaca novel _detective_-nya, Ran sesekali mengerlingkan matanya kearah laki-laki yang ia cintai. Ya, Ran sangat mencintai sahabatnya itu. Ia memendam perasaannya selama 10 tahun, hanya Sonoko lah yang mengetahui hal itu. Ran selalu menunggu Shinichi mengatakan cinta padanya, namun Ran sadar kalau Shinichi tidak mungkin mencintainya, meskipun Ran tahu Shinichi menyayanginya namun Ran percaya bahwa itu hanyalah rasa sayang terhadap seorang sahabat, tidak lebih.

"Kenapa tidak pulang? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau pulang saja! Kenapa kau mengikuti ku sih?" Ran melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tangisannya sudah mereda kali ini.

"Hm? Kau _ge-er_ sekali Ran, aku tidak mengikutimu ko' aku cuma mau melanjutkan novel ini saja. Kalau aku membacanya dirumah, ibuku pasti marah-marah," jawab Shinichi santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari novel kesayangannya itu.

Ran memutar bola matanya, "jelas saja ibumu marah. Dasar maniak, kau sudah berpuluh-puluh kali membaca novel itu. Apa tidak bosan? Dasar aneh..." kesal, Ran sangat kesal dan sebal kepada Shinichi akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi hari ini. Kekesalannya dimulai saat Shinichi dan 'gadis' itu _mengobrol_ dengan mesra.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

Saat itu tepat pukul 15.00, waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh _siswa/i_ SMU Teitan. Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar pun terdengar nyaring disepanjang penjuru gedung sekolah yang terbilang megah itu. Para guru yang masih menerangkan pun terpaksa menghentikan pelajarannya.

Kelas 2-1

"_Ok, our class ends up here. Good afternoon and carefully!_" ucap seorang wanita, guru bahasa inggris bernama Jodie.

_"Thank you mam, good afternoon."_ balas anak-anak kelas 2 SMU itu serempak.

"Haaah, akhirnya pulang juga. Ran kau mau temani aku _shooping_?" seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek menghampiri meja Ran, ia masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas gendongnya.

"Um, tidak Sonoko. Aku lelah, mau langsung pulang saja." Ran tersenyum, mengatupkan kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan kata maaf.

"_Aa_, yasudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lelah tadi berlatih basket, huh pak Araide memang kejam, dia terlalu memporsir para pemain sepertinya." Sonoko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hihihi, kau menggelikan Sonoko. Pak Araide tidak kejam ko, yah menurutku wajar dia seperti itu. Minggu depan kan pertandingannya, jadi kami harus berlatih keras." Ran selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya dan menggendong tasnya.

"Hm... Iya iya, tapi kau jangan terlalu kecapekan. Nanti kalau kau jatuh sakit kan malah jadi repot,"

"_Ha'i... Wakatta Kaa-san_." Ran menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dasar... Eh, kau pulang bareng Shinichi kan?" tanya Sonoko, ia melirik lelaki tampan yang tertidur di kursi sebelah Ran, "yah, dia malah tidur," Ran mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau bangunkan sana suamimu itu, bisa-bisanya dia tertidur seperti itu." lanjut Sonoko.

"A-apa? Su-suami? Sonoko..." wajah Ran memerah.

"Ahahaha, dasar kau ini. Eh, kelas sudah kosong. Ah, aku juga harus segera pulang. Aku mau _shooping~_ Um, aku duluan ya Ran? Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ran menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "yasudah sana pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa ko."

"Oke, aku pulang ya. Awas jangan sampai kau ikut tidur dengan Shinichi lagi. Hohohoho.." ujar Sonoko seraya berlalu dari kelasnya.

"Awas kau ya..."

"Hahaha, dadah Ran~"

"Shinichi~ ayo bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur sih?" 15 menit Ran mencoba membangunkan Shinichi, namun tak ada gerakan sedikit pun dari Shinichi, tak putus asa Ran mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"Yah, sepertinya memang cuma ini cara terampuh membangunkan si maniak. Shinichi-kun~ ayo bangun, lihat buku-bukukarya_ Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_ milikmu terbakar. Kau tidak mau menyelamatkan novel tercintamu itu apa? Ya Tuhan, apinya semakin besar. Sepertinya novel itu tidak akan selamat jika kau tidak bangun juga Shinichi..." Shinichi berkeringat dingin, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya, "Shinichi, cepat bangun! Sayang sekali kalau buku itu hangus dilalap api? Dan yang ku tahu novel itu _limited edition_ kan?" bisik Ran di telinga Shinichi.

_Duk..._

"Awwww..." Ran memegangi dagunya yang terbentur kepala Shinichi yang bangun secara mendadak.

"Cepat matikan apinya! Aku tidak mau kalau semua novel itu terbakar." Shinici bangkit dan kalap sendiri.

"Dasar baka!" Ran mencibirnya.

"?" Shinichi yang masih bingung hanya menatap Ran dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau mau pulang atau tidak?" sambung Ran kemudian.

"Eh? Um, tadi aku tertidur ya?" balas Shinichi.

Ran mengangguk, "iya, dan susah sekali dibangunkan. Seperti ayam mati saja." Ran berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Saat keluar kelas ia berpapasan dengan _junior_-nya, seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat sebahu. Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya, "Sore kak Ran," katanya.

"Sore, kau belum pulang Shiho?" tanya Ran, gadis bernama Shiho itu menggeleng, "belum, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan kak Shinichi," jawab Shiho malu-malu.

_'Eh? Urusan apa maksudnya?'_ gumam Ran di dalam hati.

"Urusan apa?" akhirnya Ran berani menanyakannya.

"Ng, itu..."

"Shiho?"

"Kak Shinichi," Shiho langsung menghampiri Shinichi.

"Kau masih disini rupanya, ku pikir kau sudah pulang." ucap Shinichi.

_'Tunggu, apa mereka punya janji sebelumnya?'_ Ran membathin.

"Aku menunggu kak Shinichi, bukankah tadi pagi kakak sudah janji berbicara dengan Shiho? Tapi kakak tidak juga keluar, makanya Shiho menyusul kakak kesini." Ran memandang keduanya tanpa berkedip.

"Ah, aku ke _toilet_ dulu ya?" ujar Ran.

"Hu'um, kau tunggu dulu ya Ran. Aku ada urusan dengan Shiho," balas Shinichi dan mengajak Shiho masuk kedalam kelas.

"Ya," jawab Ran singkat.

_**Ran's POV**_

Shiho Miyano dan Shinichi, mengapa melihat mereka sangat menyakitkan? Tidak... Tidak... Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Toh aku dan Shinichi hanya sahabat saja, tidak lebih. Kalau pun Shinichi dan Shiho berduaan seperti tadi itu wajar kan? Dan aku tidak sepatutnya kesal atau cemburu seperti ini.

Shinichi, seandainya aku mengatakan semua perasaanku padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau menerima pengakuanku? Sepertinya tidak... Aku benar-benar takut membayangkannya, aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan semua isi hatiku. Bukan karena aku takut kau menolakku, tapi aku takut kau akan menjauhiku karena perasaanku ini. Aku takut persahabatan kita hancur karena perasaan sepihakku ini. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku... Shinichi... Aku takut...

_**Ran's POV End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ran terdiam di _toilet_ sekolahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin agar bendungannya tidak tumpah saat itu. Ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah Ran, kau harus kuat! Shiho orang yang baik, dia menyukai Shinichi dan sepertinya Shinichi juga menyukainya. Jadi aku harus bisa merelakan Shinichi jika memang Shinichi dan Shiho saling... mencintai." ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri, ia menutup matanya sejenak dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dimana Shinichi dan Shiho berada.

"Aku menyukai kakak, aku benar-benar menyukai kakak." pernyataan itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Shiho.

"Kau serius?" Shinichi terkejut dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku serius, aku mencintai kakak." Shiho menatap mata Shinichi penuh harap.

"Aku..."

"Aku mohon, aku pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk kakak. Kakak mau kan menjadi pacar Shiho?" Shiho menggenggam kedua tangan Shinichi, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Perasaannya diliputi rasa takut dan was-was.

"Shiho, sebenarnya aku..."

"Tidak... Jangan katakan kalau jawabanya tidak. Aku... Aku..." tanpa aba-aba Shiho langsung memeluk tubuh Shinichi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghambur kedalam pelukan hangat Shinichi, Shiho terisak dan mencengkram belakang kemeja seragam Shinichi.

Lagi-lagi Shinichi dikejutkan dengan tindakan gadis itu, "Maaf, maafkan aku Shiho." Shinichi, balas memeluk Shiho dan membelai rambut Shiho lembut.

Di waktu yang tak tepat, Ran datang dan melihat adegan yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan hati itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya terjatuh juga. Ini terlalu sakit, melihat seseorang yang kau cintai memeluk orang lain didepan wajah kita. Ran berlari ke halaman sekolahnya, tangisnya pecah kali ini. Ia pegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit, ia bersandar ditembok dekat halaman sekolahnya itu. Dan menangis dalam diam...

Shinichi melepaskan pelukannya, tangisan Shiho pun sudah mereda.

"Maaf, aku yakin diluar sana ada seseorang yang lebih pantas untukmu," ujar Shinichi, ia tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tidak tahu, kakak yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memaksa kakak. Maaf aku sudah lancang mencintai kakak." Shiho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, kenapa seperti itu? Cinta itu tidak bisa disalahkan bukan? Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya, dan kita tidak bisa mencegah atau melarangnya untuk tidak mencintai orang tersebut. Jadi kau tidak lancang jika mencintaiku." Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, apa yang barusan aku katakan. Bathinnya.

Shiho mendongakkan kepalanya, "aku mengerti, dan sekarang giliran kakak. Cepat katakan keburu diambil orang lain," Shiho tersenyum.

"Eh? Ma-maksudmu?" Shinichi salah tingkah.

"Um, tidak ada maksud apa-apa ko' pokonya aku ingin kakak cepat-cepat jadian dengannya. Kalau tidak aku akan terus mengejar kakak. Nah, aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. _Jaa_~" Shiho pun pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan Shinichi.

"Argghh, dasar Shiho~ aku jadi tidak tenang seperti ini kan? Eh, ngomong-ngomong Ran dimana? Ko' lama sekali?" Shinichi keluar kelasnya dan mencari Ran.

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Lalu, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau menangis Ran?" Shinichi memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit lalu mereka ciptakan, kali ini ia menatap mata Ran lurus dan menutup buku novelnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa mentapku seperti itu _sih_?" Ran memalingkan wajahnya.

"_Tch_, kau itu dari dulu cengeng sekali. Kau tidak mau cerita? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu, hm... Apa jangan-jangan pacarmu menolak kencan?"

"Pacar? Maksudmu? Punya pacar saja tidak,"

"Oh ya? Lalu laki-laki bernama KAITO itu siapa?" nada suara Shinichi meninggi dengan penekanan di kata 'Kaito'.

Ran menatapnya sengit, "kenapa kau malah jadi marah-marah seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun, toh aku bukan siapa-siapa untukmu." Ran setengah membentak Shinichi, wajahnya memerah karena marah kali ini.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya denganku, karena..." Shinichi menggantungkan perkataannya, _'Cih, sial. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya.'_

"Karena apa? Kenapa perkataanmu tidak dilanjutkan?" Ran menatap Shinichi jengah.

"Lupakan... Itu memang bukan urusanku."

_'Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar Shinichi,'_ Ran menatap lantai dengan sayu.

Shinichi berdiri dan menarik lengan Ran, "kita pulang, sudah jam tujuh malam. Aku pasti dimarahi ayahmu." Ran menepis tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada ayah barusan, kalau aku akan pulang malam karena latihan basket," Shinichi menatap Ran tajam.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Ran kembali duduk, "kau pulang sana, aku masih ingin disini beberapa menit lagi. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Mana bisa begitu, kau itu wanita. Bahaya pulang sendirian malam-malam begini." Shinichi semakin kesal, Ran selalu saja keras kepala dan sangat sulit untuk melawan kepala batunya itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan Shiho pulang sendirian? Bukannya dia itu pacarmu." balas Ran.

"Pacar?"

"Iya, kau tadi berpelukan dengannya. Apalagi kalau bukan pacar namanya? Kau benar-benar lucu Shinichi membiarkan pacarmu sendirian hanya untuk gadis yang bukan siapa-siapa." Shinichi menyeringai.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu menangis eh?" Ran terperangah.

"A-apa?"

"Kau cemburu melihat aku dan Shiho? Benar Ran? Hm, tepat seperti dugaanku. Kau tadi mengintip aku dan Shiho kan? Tapi sayang kau sepertinya hanya melihat bagian akhirnya saja," seringai masih menghiasi wajahnya.

Wajah Ran mulai memanas dan Ran berani jamin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, "benar kan analisaku? Jadi kau benar-benar cemburu Ran?" Ran masih terdiam.

_'Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakannya.'_

"Shinichi, aku..."

"Bodoh, aku dan Shiho tidak ada hubungan apapun. Shiho memang menyukaiku, tadi dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepadanya. Kau tahu Ran aku hanya mencintaimu..." Shinichi memegang ujung rambut Ran. Tepat saat itu angin berhembus lembut seolah-olah membelai tubuh mereka berdua.

Ran terdiam untuk beberapa detik dan bergumam, "kalau kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau memeluknya dan kau memebelai kepalanya? Kau terlihat seperti menyayanginya Shinichi, kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak mau menyakitiku kan?" mata Ran mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, siap menumpahkan lelehan panasnya. Shinichi memeluknya cepat.

"Tidak Ran, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Percayalah... Tadi itu aku lakukan untuk menenangkannya dan sebagai permintaan maafku. Yang aku cintai hanya kau Ran..." ucap Shinichi disela-sela pelukannya, bahu kanannya terasa sedikit basah akibat airmata Ran.

"Benarkah itu Shinichi?" tanya Ran saat Shinichi melepaskan pelukkannya, Shinichi mengangguk.

"Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, matamu sudah benar-benar merah. Ayahmu pasti sangat marah padaku melihat kau seperti ini." Shinichi menghapus bulir airmata di pipi Ran.

"Jadi..." sambung Shinichi.

"Jadi apa?"

"Jawabanmu apa?" Shincihi blushing.

"I-itu... Kau benar-benar serius Shinichi? Kau dan Shiho...?" Ran menggigit bibirnya.

"Ck, Ran I Just Want You... Bukan Shiho atau yang lain," Ran tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat ia mengecup pipi Shinichi dan berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Aku anggap itu iya," Shinichi pun mengejar Ran dan mensejajarkan dirinya.

"Hm... Malam ini sangat indah yah Shinichi-_kun_?"

"Shinichi-_kun_?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Mulai sekarang aku akan menambahkan _surfix -kun_ dibelakang nama kekasihku," ujar Ran sambil menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

"Yah, terserah." Shinichi membalas gandengan tangan Ran.

"Tentunya kau sudah punya alasan untuk ayah nanti kan' Shinichi-_kun_?"

_'Ya, ya, ya. Aku lupa memikirkan alasannya, ah... Aku harus tahan punya calon mertua seperti itu kan? Apa? Ke PD-an sekali aku akan menjadi suami Ran? Tentu tidak, dia milikku selamanya'._

* * *

^_^ Owari ^_^


End file.
